Niwenglisc:Verbe
Nouns * Adjektive * Verbs Back to Englisc Verbe Verbs in Niw Englisc are just a bit more complex than in modern English. They are declined to show person, mood, and number moreso than we are used to. Below is an example of a type 1 strong verb to indicate this: Conjugations Present Tense *Present Indicative: *Present Subjunctive: *Present Indicative Passive: *Present Subjunctive Passive: *Present Perfect Indicative Passive: *Present Perfect Subjunctive Passive: Past Tense *Past Indicative: *Past Subjunctive: *Past Indicative Passive: *Past Subjunctive Passive: *Present Perfect Indicative Passive: *Present Perfect Subjunctive Passive: Future Tense *Future Indicative *Future Subjunctive: *Future Indicative Passive: *Future Subjunctive Passive: *Future Perfect Indicative Passive: *Future Perfect Subjunctive Passive: Type 1 Verbs of this type have the vowel series ei-a-i Type 2 Type 3 Verbs of this type have the vowel series e/i-a-o/u Type 4 Type 5 Type 6 Verbs of this type have the vowel series a-o-a example: faren, for, is gefaren Type 7 Type 7 strong verbs are mostly regular, with the present and past participle sharing a vowel, and the past tense a short e''. There is a small group of verbs that have irregular past tenses, which should be memorized. Regular verbs: *bannen ''to summon; bænnþ, benn, gebannen *blanden to mix; blændeþ, blend, geblanden *blawen to blow; blæwþ, blew, geblawen *bloten to sacrifice; blœteþ, blett, gebloten *blowen to bloom, blossom; blœwþ, blew, geblowen *falden to fold; fældeþ, feld, gefalden *fallen to fall; fællþ, fell, is gefallen *fangen to seize, grab; fængþ, feng, gefangen *floken to clap, strike; flœkþ, flekk, gefloken; as in, the audience clapped *flowen to flow; flœwþ, flew, geflowen *gangen to go, walk; gængþ, geng, is gegangen (typically replaced in the present by gaan) *growen to grow; grœwþ, grew, gegrowen *halden to hold; hældeþ, held, gehalden *hangen to hang; hængþ, heng, is gehangen *heawen to hew; hiewþ, hew, geheawen *hwopen to threaten; hwœpþ, hwepp, gehwopen; mostly spelled "ƕopen" with 'hwair' *knawan to know; knæwþ, knew, geknawen; rarely used, in favor of witten, kunnen *krawan to crow; kræwþ, krew, gekrawen *lowen to low, bellow; lœwþ, lew, gelowen *mawen to mow; mæwþ, mew, gemawen *neapen to pluck off; niepþ, nepp, geneapen *ropen to shout; call; rœpþ, repp, geropen; onropen is used to mean to telephone *rowen to row; rœwþ, rew, gerowen *sawen to sow; sæwþ, sew, gesawen *scaaden to separate; scædeþ, scedd, gescaden; as in, to separate a single thing into two or more parts; dælen is used to mean to divide up, usually something like M&Ms or something that's a bunch of little things in a group. *slæpen to sleep; slæpþ, slepp, geslæpen *spannen to join, clasp; spænnþ, spenn, gespannen *spowen to succeed; spœwþ, spew, gespowen *stalden to possess; stældeþ, steld, gestalden *swapen to sweep; swæpþ, swepp, geswapen *swogen to sound; swœgþ, sweg, geswogen *þrawen to turn, twist; þræwþ *walden to rule, govern; wældeþ *walken to roll, toss; to turn over in the mind, consider, mull over; wælkþ, welk, gewalken *wallen to boil; wællþ, well, gewallen *wawan to blow; wæwþ, wew, gewawen *waxen to grow; wæxþ, wex, gewaxen; in the sense to grow up, get bigger as opposed to growen in the sense of to spring up, sprout *wepen to weep; wepþ, wepp, gewepen *wroten to root up; wrœteþ, wrett, gewroten Irregular verbs: beaten to beat; bieteþ, beft, gebeaten dræden to fear; drædeþ, drerd, gedræden haaten to command; hæteþ, heht, gehaaten laaken to play; lækþ, lelk, gelaaken læten to let; læteþ, lert, gelæten ræden to advise; read; rædeþ, rerd, geræden spaaten to spit; spæteþ, speft, gespaaten Irregular Verbs These verbs are very frequent and very irregular. * don to do; dœþ, dade, gedon * gan to go; gæþ, geng, is gegaan * haben to have; hafþ, hafde, gehafd * hycgen to think over, meditate; hygþ, hogde, gehogd * libben to live; lifþ, lifde, gelifd * secgen to say; sæȝþ, sæȝde, gesæȝd * wesen/been - to be''; is, was, is gewesen; the only verb to have a distinct future tense form: bim, bist, biþ, beeþ; the future past participle: biþ gebeen will have been (at a future time) Preterite-Present Verbs Modal Verbs: *Durren to dare to; darr, dorste, gedurren/gedorst *kunnen to know how to, can; kann, kuðe, gekunnen/gekuþ *magen to be able to, can; maag, mahte, gemagen/gemaht *moten to have permission to, may; mot, moste, gemoten/gemost *sculen to be obligated to, ought; scall, scollde, gesculen/gescolld *þurfen to need to; þarf, þorfte, geþurfen/geþorft *willen to want to; will, wollde, gewillen/gewolld Note here that kunnen, magen, and moten are similar but are used in different senses of 'can': *ic kann gaan - I know how to go *ic maag gaan - I am able to go, I have the physical ability to go *ic mot gaan - I am permitted to go, allowed to go. The modals can be used as verbs alone, and when doing so, take the strong past participle. When used as modal verbs, they take the weak past participle: *Ic habe gaan gewolld I have wanted to go *Ic habe an Auto gewillen I have wanted a car when used alone: *kunnen to be familiar with, know a person; ic kann þie Knafen I know those guys *magen to be strong; ~ to to be good for, serve a purpose, be the cause of; ~ wiþ to be good for (curing a disease), to prevail with/against; Aspirin mæg wiþ Hefdekken Aspirin is good for headaches.; þis Haarenfot mæg to Spœd this rabbit's foot is good for luck. *sculen to owe; ic scall meiner Swester feif Pund I owe my sister five pounds, hu micel scall þu meinem Suhter? how much do you owe my nephew? *þurfen to need something, be in need of something; with genitive; ic þarf þes Þopinns I need the pen. *willen to want something; they want food hje willeþ Foden Other preterite-present verbs: *agen to own, possess; aag, ahte, geagen *benugen to need, require; with genitive benaag, benohte, benugen; he benaag fier Æȝer he needs four eggs *dugen to avail, be capable of something; be good, honest, etc.; daag, dohte, gedugen; his Herte daag his heart is good *gemunen to remember; gemaan, gemunde, gemunen *genugen to be sufficient, not lack; genaag, genohte, genugen *witten to know (a fact); waat, wiste, gewitten Weak Verbs Weak verbs are more regular than strong verbs, having no vowel alternation to form the past tense. In cases where the verb ends in a sibilant (s, z, sc) or a voiceless consonant (such as p, k) the ending becomes "-te", otherwise it is "-de." Example: *smieken, smiekte, gesmiekt *kyssen, kysste, gekysst *fullen, fullde, gefulld *blenden, blendede, geblended Examples: *smieken - to emit smoke; to fumigate; meine Ieldern wolden user Hus smieken. Hje sæȝden þat wiȝ Flean haben My parents wanted to fumigate our house. They said we have fleas *tuken - to treat ill, to afflict, harass, vex; ne tuke þeinen lytlen Broðer! don't harass your little brother! Irregular Weak Verbs Comparable to other Germanic languages, Englisc has a series of weak verbs that have irregular past tense forms, meaning, they change consonants in the past tense. *bepæken to deceive; bepæhte, bepæht *bringen to bring; brohte, gebroht *bycgen to buy; bycgeþ, bohte, geboht *drekken to afflict, torment, trouble, bother; drahte, gedraht; ne drekk þu þeinen lytlen Broðer, þenden he slæpþ! don't bother your little brother while he's sleeping! *dwellen to hinder; dwallde gedwalld *gewæken to weaken; gewæhte, gewæht *ieken to increase; iehte, geieht *kwekken to shake; kwahte, gekwaht *kwellen to kill; kwallde, gekwalld *lækken to seize; læhte, gelæht *lekken to moisten; lahte, gelaht *neahlæken to approach; neahlæhte, neahlæht *olekken to flatter; olehte, oleht *ræcen to reach; rahte, geraht *reken to care for, reck; rohte, geroht *rekken to narrate; rahte, geraht *seken to seek, look for; sohte, gesoht; (alt present form sœken) *sellen to sell; sallde, gesalld *stellen to put, place; stallde, gestalld *streccen to stretch; strahte, gestraht *syken to suckle; syhte, gesyht *tæcen to teach, demonstrate; tahte, getaht; læren is the more common verb to teach, as it is used when teaching from a book, subjects in school, and so on; tæcen is used to teach in the sense of actual demonstration, physical activities, and the like. *tellen to count; talde, getald *þeccen to cover; þahte, geþaht; He þahte þen Bord mid Foden and Gedrenken he covered the table with foods and drinks *þenken to think; þenkþ, þohte, geþoht *þrykken to press, crush; to print; þryhte, geþryht; Þe Þrykker þrykkþ the printer is printing. *þynken to seem; þynkþ, þuhte, geþuht *wekken to awake; wahte, gewaht *werken to work; worhte, gewohrt; (alt present form: wœrken, wyrken); this is the most common form of to work, with arfoðen meaning more manual labor or excessive effort was expended. *wlekken to warm; wlehte, gewleht Separable Prefix Verbs Much like German, verbs in Englisc can have separable prefixes which alter the meaning of the verb. Some examples: *to come: kumen *to come along: midkumen, þu kymst mid, ȝa? *to be derived from, come from: ofkumen, it kymþ of þem Land of.